


Cheaters

by messyfanficauthor_13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, Gabriel and Sam Winchester are Exes, Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt No Comfort, Jealous Sam Winchester, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-08-28 13:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16724076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messyfanficauthor_13/pseuds/messyfanficauthor_13
Summary: This is my first unrequested story, please don't hate, constructive comments are welcomed, please enjoy.





	1. Summer Nights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first unrequested story, please don't hate, constructive comments are welcomed, please enjoy.

Gabriel sighed staring at the clock, it was way past time Sam should’ve been home from his job at the office and they should be cuddling right now. The two had been married for about three years now but lately… Sam had been acting strange. The late nights, coming home with whiskey on his breath, the offish excuses, and it was hurting Gabriel. The feeling of not being able to ask your own husband about how his day went in fear of him deciding then and there he would say “Oh, the usual”, or he’s leaving, or worse; he simply didn’t love you anymore. Gabriel’s heart sunk a little at the keys jingling in the door, suddenly all of his emotions toward the subject vanished… he was seeing red.

“You’re late again Sam.” The small blond mumbled before turning to finish putting away the dirty plates he had been washing. Sam sighed, going to hug him from behind. Instantly he felt his lover tense, an obvious signal for him to go away.

“Why are you mad at me? I was working late again…” he stopped in his tracks, knowing how suspicious that might sound to him. “Please don’t start this again…” Sam mumbled, pulling away from the his husband.

“Don’t start what? Asking about my own husband?” Gabe strained, his voice breaking, “Where have you been?” “I was at work.” “Don’t lie to me!” Gabe raised his voice, tears brimming his eyes as he shut the cupboard door. He sighed, hugging his once loyal lover.

“please...” The shorter looked up at the brunette, tears spilling down his cheeks, his voice had went to a softer tone. No, he didn’t want to fight, he just wanted to be happy, to be happy with Sam again. Sam looked his facial expression over again, sighing, a faint scent of beer invaded Gabe’s nostrils, his feelings becoming more hurt than before.

“Leave…” Gabe sighed, his voice breaking at the feeling of his love for the taller leaving him, he couldn’t recall any good times, or special moments.

“Gabby wait-” Sam mumbled, his voice was cold, no love or remorse in it. “Get out of my house!” Gabe shouted, his anger fueling at the nickname that once had so much love and innocences in it. He shoved Sam, barely even moving at the moment. The taller turned, leaving the house, probably going to go sleep on his brother’s couch. Gabe wiped his eyes, going to the now bigger bed they use to share.

Laying in the dark he hugged Sam’s pillow, trying to relax and stop crying. There was no one he had to talk to now, was this really it for them? 


	2. Turning of the Leaves

Buttoning his black shirt up as he tucked the tails into his black pants, Gabe smiled a little, maybe this unofficial divorce wasn’t as bad as he was making it out to be…

It was almost September, making it at least three months ago when he told Sam to leave. The leaves were turning a pretty golden red color, the crisp cool air made his senses more alert as he actually smiled and shrugged his coat on over his black attire. The blond had a good thing going since his separation, bartending for $9.15 an hour, and he could always offer pretty, stupid girls advice he knew they wouldn’t take, but hey, it’s all part of their journey and he was learning to accept that, just like his own journey. Settling in his car he drove to the nightclub that never slept. It brought him an undefining sense of peace. 

Other than the bad decisions that everyone made there on a nightly basis, Gabe was at peace with his job, he was content at the vibrant and fast energy around him, the loud music and seizure inducing lights all of it made him forget his own problems, made him forget Sam. That was all he was wanting right now. 

“Gabe-” A waitress snapped him out of his thoughts, he looked up at the tan girl. Annie was always one of his favorites, she had wide hips with a shorter stature, dark curly hair, always had a good taste in style, always looked nice beside him, she continued, “Can you run this to table 6 for me please?” she handed him a false silver plate with whiskey cups and a full bottle arranged on it in a well fashioned order. Friday nights, well early in the evenings anyways were always a bit short handed, so he didn’t mind doing it for her. 

“ Anything for you.” Gabe hummed sweetly, taking the tray and walking up the steps to the second story seating areas, setting the cups up on the table as he read the order off of Annie’s ticket, then looked up, his stomach turned, Sam was sitting there with his older brother, suddenly interested in their new waitress. 

“Is it just the whiskey guys?” Gabe spoke over the thumping bass, keeping a professional tone, trying to appear to Sam that he was over him. 

“Yeah, that’ll work.” Dean spoke out, kicking Sam under the table. “Thanks Gabe.” Sam glared at his brother as Gabriel nodded, sitting the bottle down on the cold table and going back to the bar.

Sam sighed, watching the small body he use to make tremble walking away uninterested. “I’ll be back…” 

“Sammy… don’t embarrass yourself…” Dean mumbled, watching his brother go and make another stupid choice. 

Sam looked Gabe over, seeing him flirt with Annie, which he knew there was nothing there between them, but it still stung a little. That small blond use to be his lover, his late night makeouts, his happiness- Gabriel was his everything. Boy, did he mess it up. His lips tried to form something to say to him as he watched her lips move soundlessly, finely he found a name, “Gabriel…” He absentmindedly cut Annie off, Gabe turned around, amused and obvious agitation towards his ex-lover. “Please talk to me…” 

“I have the right to refuse service to anyone, Winchester…” Gabe mumbled, walking away from him. 

“Gabby please…” Sam mumbled, knowing he didn’t hear it. 

Annie waited till Gabriel walked away then walked up to Sam. She felt no pity for him since he is in the wrong. Sam looked up at her, his eyes hurt, he watched her push her dark curls back as she bent down so he would hear her loud and clear.

“You hurt him, he wants nothing to do with you, stop trying please.” Annie told him this every time he would pull some stupid stunt like this. Sam shook his head as the girl in the skimpy cocktail dress walked off. 

Gabriel shrugged his coat on, Annie grabbed his wrist before he could clock out. His honey brown eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at her. 

“Go home. I’ll clock you out when your shift is over.” She spoke softly, Gabe forced a weak smile, nodding as he hugged her. “And I’m sorry I sent you to that table, I would’ve went if I knew they were there.”

“No…” Gabe swallowed, pacing himself, “Its okay, you didn’t know. Thank you for doing this for me again.” he took a deep breath, the tears forming in his eyes.

“Anything for you.” Annie hummed softly, wiping his tears, “I’ll walk you out” she took her coat as she walked him to his car, seeing him off unbothered. 

Sam groaned, taking another shot before his brother found him, sobbing into his shot glass. Dean sighed, pulling Sam up to his feet, his gross sobbing make Dean absolutely over his shit. Once in the full parking lot, he flung Sam against the Impala hood. 

“Dean I miss him.” Sam winced, about to yell at his brother for the harsh treatment. Dean interrupted, with a strong urge to slap him, but he refrained.

“Shut up, your the reason your miserable and he’s crying every night, do you really want him back?”

“Yes” he bawled, trying to breathe, he was hurting. This was one of the many times he had a drunken break down like this. 

“Then your going to get a grip and be a man about it Sam. You messed up.”

Sam sighed before sniffling, he couldn’t comprehend the words his brother was drilling, or trying to at least, into his head. Realizing that Dean sighed, loading Sammy up and taking his home. 

Gabe pulled into his driveway, the neighboring houses around his were still lit up, but would soon be out. His house was the only one with all the lights out, he smirked, a little unamused. His house symbolically matched his life at the moment, an empty shell, seemingly cold. 

Getting out of the car and starting towards the door gabe fished for his keys, the leaves crunched under his shoes as he made it up the two steps and to his door, unlocking the door for warmth to wash over him.

Maybe he was going to be okay, maybe his life wasn’t over because Sam messed up. Turning the light and locking the door behind him, he made his way to a hot shower, then to his bed, that didn’t seem so lonely. After texting Annie that he made it home safely and pulled the blankets up around him for a more secure feeling before drifting off to a long, needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the first chapter was so short, here's the second chapter.
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* Annie is an oc I have that I rp with a lot. 
> 
> other than that, please enjoy, and I take request.


	3. New Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So little time skip in our story, its been about a year, it’s christmas time yet again & Sam’s back in town to start his law firm. This is a little introduction into how the town is growing along with how our characters are going to meet again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far, I really appreciate you guys & constructive criticism is appreciated & wanted. Pls & thank you - RJ

Sam let out a long breath which fogged at release. He was back in town again after deciding leaving here for a long while was needed, after Dean convinced him to. 

Odd jobs and little schemes help him save up some money to get an apartment back in this place while in college. He pulled the pump away from the gas tank and slid it back into the slot on the machine then paid out, retreating into the warmth of the slick black Charger Dean had fixed up for him. It was pretty reliable and sort of of his baby. Like Dean and his Impala.

Sam started down the quiet road, already paying rent on his new apartment room, though he wouldn’t be there long. It was just a temporary home. He smiled a little, driving down the main road, it was still pretty empty at four in the morning with dawn barely awake yet. 

Though Sam never noticed how small it was. Not in size but in neighborly love. All the houses and businesses were lit up with clear or colorful Christmas lights, snow securing the once green grass of the summer, and all the memories it held. 

He smiled when he passed the high school he graduated from, being in the top ten, he remembered the memories, every football game, every boring class day, every dance they ever put on for charity or the class project, it was all flooding back to him. His simple apple pie life.

Once passing the high school he got into the new part of town, it was a stupid dream when his generation were teenagers but he looked to see how it reflected, there were beauty shops, restaurants, actual lumber and steel type of industries. It was breathtaking know that his grade and the few ones after decided to dedicate and made it happen. Now it was his turn. He drove up past a little bakery on the corner and parked his car about a three buildings down from it, walking into the building he had leased along with his apartment.

It was a fresh clean type of smell for a larger space of a building, empty but Sam had better expectations for it. He decided he’d move his stuff in today then set his bed up at home or if he was too tired, go see his older brother who had pushed him out of this little piece of paradise. His stomach growled as he sighed, locking the door and walking down to the only place with its lights on, the bakery.

The building was freshly painted a thick gold stirpe in between thinner gold stripes all on a pastel purple base color, the pattern continued all along the building, and lights strung around the perimeter of the roof edge, which had a long draped fabric awning. The eyes of the building were plated with thick glass, letting you see inside the bakery, with promising treats displayed in the front for everyone to see. He pulled the glass door open, his shoes hitting the glossy white marble imitated title. 

“I’ll be with you in a minute.” A boy with somewhat long brown hair and dressed in black mumbled softly, pushing his hair back out of his eyes. He was pretty, but it was a little ironic for a gothic boy to be working in a bakery. He put the tray on the counter and put more Danishes in the glass display cases. “How may I help you sir?” 

“Can I get coffee and some donut holes?” Sam ordered his breakfast, watching the kid tap his order into the register.

“Alright, so your total is $5.00, I’ll go ahead and get your coffee.” He did as told handing him the receipt and sliding the glass door back on the panel of the case. He then gave Sam the white paper bag and started on his coffee. 

Sam popped one in his mouth and almost gasped. It tasted so good. Like not too sweet but not too much of a bread taste.

Once the clerk gave him his coffee Sam started toward the door, but another voice entered the room as he walked back to his building space.

“I wasn’t gone to long was I?” Gabe asked, pulling his coat off and began helping restock the small pieces of bread that were freshly bought.

“Nope, I’ve been holding down the fort.” 

“Good” Gabe smiled, he didn’t know what he would do without the new guy in his life.


End file.
